Tales Of a Resentful Hero
by AnotherHopelessWriter
Summary: When William Shawford is exiled from The Colony, he attempts to begin anew in the nearby land of Equestria. HIE-Fic. Rated M just in case. (Sorry I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

AHW: Hello Everyone.

Pinkie Pie: You mean Every-PONY, silly-willy.

AHW: Umm… Yeah, what she said. Anyways, I'm fairly new to writing, and as such any constructive criticism would and will be much appreciated… Well that's all I can think of for now. How about we get this show on the road.

**()** = Author Talking

"" = Characters Talking

'' = Characters using Quotes

* * *

><p>A squad of heavily armed guards stood by as their prisoner collected his belongings. Out of the door emerged a tall, well built human securing his bags and cloak.<p>

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get a move on it. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting right?" He chuckled. A guard seemed upset by that remark. The prisoner smiled as he rested his hand upon the guard's shoulder. "You can always tag along". The guard looked like he was giving it some thought before another one slapped on the back of his head and reminded him of the pledge he took or some nonsense like that, then lead their prisoner out of the halls.

Exiting the castle, the guards all stepped to the sides of him as a man in very dull robes began speaking. "Prisoner 318357, also known as William Shawford, you are charged with unlawful acts of honor, abandoning your duty, and arsen. For these among other charges, you are hereby exiled from the kingdom and banished to the surface. Have you any last words?"

William scratched his head, "Tell prince Blabber-Mouth over at the castle that I wouldn't have started the fire if he wasn't so sarcastic about it, and that he really should get that thing on his head checked out." He said smiling. "Is that is?" Asked one of the guards. "Pretty much. Oh, and goodbye." William said as he turned around. "Take me out boys." He said, as they began walking

Four guards stepped out, forming a square around him as they began walking. As they passed houses people were looking out of windows and doors, some looking angrily towards him, while others showed a face of sadness and waved him goodbye. He waved back to those who looked sad, and smiled at the ones who looked angry. At the exit of the city stood a tall, pale priest.

"Ah, Mason, here to wish me goodbye or is this a religious thing?" William asked as they stopped in front of the priest. "You should have just apologized." He said, beginning to become teary-eyed. "Cheer up man, it's not the end of the world." Said William, hugging Mason. "Now, wish me luck?" "We all do William. Everyone in the kingdom." "Farewell, for now Mason." "Farewell for now."

After that, William started walking up the stairs to the light. It was far brighter than he remembered it ever being. As soon as he got outside of the kingdom entrance he pulled out a map he stole from a room in the castle before he saw the prince. "Looks like the closest colony is... Appleloosa." After about 5 hours William made it to Appleloosa.

As William walked through the streets of Appleloosa, every pony seemed to look at him a little oddly, some even closer to fear. He decided to head to the biggest building in town, assuming it was the most important so he might be able to get some information there. After a couple minutes of walking he was knocking at the front door of a large building. An orange stallion answered the door. His initial reaction was about the same as the others, until William started talking that is. "Hi." He started. "Oh, umm… hi." the stallion responded. "You're Braeburn right? Cousin of the Element of Honesty?" William recognized him from some pictures he got from the spy network the humans had throughout the world. Braeburn seemed more than surprised that he knew who he was. "Yeah, you know her?" "Nope."

There was a slight pause for a while. "Oh… Uhh... so, umm, sir if you don't mind me asking, what are you?" Asked Braeburn sheepishly. "I'm a human." William said. He was confused that he didn't know what he was. Humans had been around for longer than the ponies, although they had kind of hidden from the world, but they assumed they still knew about them. "Well I ain't never heard of a hue-maan, before, but it's a pleasure to meet'cha." Said Braeburn, extending his hoof. William grabbed it and gave it a firm shake. "The pleasure is all mine. Now tell me, you got any work around here you need done?"

"Well I don't, but I reckon my cousin sure could. It's harvesting season and last I heard Big Mac was injured so he can't help." Said Braeburn. "Alright, and where does your cousin live?" "Ponyville, out at Sweet Apple Acres." He said. "You can take the train there in about an hour." "Alright, thanks for the info. Braeburn. You ever need anything just write and I'll be happy to help."

After he left Braeburn's he headed towards the train station. He may not have any Bits, but he had a feeling he could find a way onto the train. After sneaking around to the back of the train he eventually made it into the luggage cart. "Man, I hope the ponies aren't as technologically behind as the spy network says so." He said, pulling out his phone. He started playing some music, and decided to go with one of his favorites. It was a really depressing song, but he liked depressing. It helped him relax. Meanwhile, every creature on the train was eventually brought to tears by a very saddening tune no one could figure out the source of. No one, but the Mane Six that is.

Mane Six POV

"Gosh darn it, where in tarnation is that music coming from?" Said a teary-eyed Applejack. "I don't know, but I have a feeling the conductor isn't playing it. It doesn't sound like pony-music… Or any music I can recall." Responded Twilight. "Well we should see if we can help find it then, and hopefully put a stop to it." Said Rainbow Dash, who was barely managing to keep back tears.

And so the Mane Six got out of their room, and started searching the train. "G-guys… I, uh. I think I found it." Fluttershy said just barely loud enough to be heard over the crying of everyone on the train, including herself. "Way to go Fluttershy, now, let's see if we can put an end to that terrible music." Twilight said, opening the door to the luggage cart.

William POV

Just as I was about to fall asleep the door flung open. I couldn't see who was there because of how bright it suddenly became, but I had a feeling I was about to be thrown off the train. I heard a series of gasps a couple seconds after the door opened. It took me a moment to realize that with my cloak being the way it was, and with the way I was sitting, I looked pretty frightening, especially to Ponies. I quickly stood up, which probably wasn't the best idea considering they were already scared. "Hi." Was all that came to mind when I was trying to think of something to say to calm them down. It seemed to work though, since they all immediately seemed to go from scared to angry.

"So you're the one playin' dat terribly depressin' music?" Asked Applejack, holder of the Element of Honesty. "What do you mean 'terribly depressing'? I mean it's sad, but I think it's more relaxing than depressing." I said. "Well then there must be something wrong with you, because that is the most depressing, saddening, upsetting song I have ever heard in my life!" said the Element of Generosity. Just then it clicked. These are Ponies, of course it is! "Oooooh." I said to myself before facepalming, getting a few odd looks from the Element Holders. "I'm terribly sorry, I'm not used to being around Ponies. I forget how sheltered you are." "What do you mean 'sheltered'? Asked the Element of Loyalty in a somewhat aggravated voice.

"And, about the pony thing, um, what exactly are you?" Questioned Twilight, holder of the Element of Magic. "I'm a human." I explained, although it appeared they still had no idea, from what I could tell. "And I think we both know what I mean by sheltered, Rainbow Dash." She seemed slightly taken aback and scared when I called her by name.

"H-h-h-how do you know my name?!" She practically screamed. "This is gonna sound creepy for a little, but I know pretty much everything about you. All of you." I said. As I was expecting a series of disbelieving gasps followed that statement. "Okay, prove it! What's my job?" "Weather Pony. Fastest one in Ponyville too." "How'd I get my Cutie Mark?" "You raced some bullies back in Summer Flight Camp when you were a filly, Rainbow Crash." I said, hoping to drive my point home with that last bit. "... Nobody's called me that in a long time…" She said, seeming very upset. "I'm sorry, but I had to prove my point." "Well, how do you know all of that stuff?" Asked Twilight. "Yeah, how do you?" repeated Rainbow Dash. "Well isn't it obvious? He's obviously got a super-secret spy network that relays information back to him, and has been for a very long time, including things about us, since we're the Elements of Harmony." Pinkie Pie clarified while appearing on top of my head, startling me. After a brief moment of everyone staring at Pinkie. "What?" Everyone gasped at once. "I-Is that true?" Asked Fluttershy.

"I'd prefer to keep my secrets just that, secret." I said in a stern tone. "Now, why did all of you come back here?" "We were fed up with that garbage you call music!" Said Rainbow. "Oh, yeah. If you want I can turn it off." I said, pulling out my phone. "What's that?" Twilight asked as soon as she saw it. "It's a phone." I said, expecting her to know almost exactly what it was. "What's a 'Fone'?"

I sat there for a moment waiting for the 'Just kidding' part, but I got the feeling it wasn't coming, so for the next half an hour I was showing the girls my phone. Twilight kept on asking how it worked, but I didn't tell her; if they don't have this technology already I don't think they really need it. "So you say you're a human, but in the history books I've read they all say that the humans died off thousands of years ago." Twilight said. "Well I don't know what to tell you. We've been around the entire time, we just didn't want to be bothered." I said, not quite sure how I felt about what I had just heard. "Wow, humans must be great at hide and seek if we thought they were extinct this whole time!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Where have all of you been?! Equestria alone has sent out countless amounts of search parties looking for any evidence of humans ever since we learned about them!" Twilight questioned sounding quite astounded.

"Look, when humans don't want to be found, we usually aren't." I said, hoping that would be enough for her, and thankfully it was. The rest of the train ride was the girls asking me every question that popped into their heads for 12 years… At least that's what it felt like. I checked my phone once we got to the station and it turned out it was only about an hour or so. "Alright, I think we're at the station, let's go." Said Twilight as her and her group got up and started heading out the door. "William, what are you waiting for?" She asked.

"Oh I'm just gonna make sure I have everything before I go." I lied. Luckily she bought it, and left with the rest of her friends. As soon as she was gone I snuck out the back door and met them out front of the train. "What took you all so long?" I asked sarcastically. They all seemed confused as to how I beat them getting off of the train, but before they could question anything, "Anyone need any help with their bags?" I asked before getting pelted by bags. "Ever heard of traveling light?" I joked under my breath.

"So sugar cube where are y'all headin'?" Asked Applejack. "Well a little birdy told me you could use some help on your farm this harvest, is that true?" I asked. "Well shoot, I suppose I could use some help with Big Mac bein' injured and all. Whad'ya say? I can't really pay ya but I can provide room and board." She offered. "You've got yourself a deal." I said, giving her a hoof shake.

"Well girls, I had better be off. I've been away from my poor little animals for too long already." Said Fluttershy. "Yeah, and I gotta go set up tomorrow's rainstorm. I suggest every one of you stay inside, it's gonna be a doozy." Warned Rainbow Dash before she darted off. "OOOoooh! I have to throw you a Welcome to Ponyville Party! Or maybe a Welcome Back to Society Party, since we thought you were extinct, Oh! I know! A Welcome to Ponyville and Back to Society Party! I gotta go start planning!" Pinkie explained before bounding off towards Sugarcube Corner. "I too should get going. I have a large shipment of new fabrics from Saddle Arabia coming in. Honestly dear you should come by some time and let me make you some more… eloquent, clothes." Rarity said to me before heading off towards her boutique.

"I know you just got here, and you probably have work tomorrow, but could you come over to my house so I can run some tests on you, and maybe ask you some questions?" Asked Twilight with a slightly unsettling expression. "Well, I'd have to ask my boss." I said, glancing towards Applejack. "Well sure thing, just have him back before 11 tonight." She said. "Alright, well we'd better get going then, we've got a lot to do in only a couple hours. By Applejack!" Twilight said before teleporting us into her house.

After a couple hours of random and somewhat odd tests, as well as a few awkward questions on Twilight's part, she thanked me, and teleported me back to Applejack's farm. I had no idea where I was expected to stay so I just crashed in the barn on a hay bale. The next morning I was woken up by an obnoxious rooster. I assumed that meant it was the break of dawn, but I also assumed that meant Applejack was up, so I went inside the house. "Well there you are. Where did you go? I couldn't find you anywhere in the house this morning." She asked.

"I didn't know where you were expecting me to sleep, and I didn't want to wake anybody up, so I crashed in the barn." I said, pulling some hay out of my hair. "Well shoot, I didn't realize I forgot to tell you, you're going to be sleeping in my room and I'm gonna take the couch." Said Applejack sympathetically. "Not gonna happen. I'm not gonna just walk up in here after you were kind enough to give me a job and then take your room. I can sleep on the couch, I used to all the time at the colony." I said. "Well, I guess if you're okay with that. Also, we need to talk about some of those words you've been usin'." She said. So, over breakfast I explained what some of the words I was using was, and she told me what they said in Equestria. Pretty much I realized that I should start saying "pony" instead of "body", like in "everypony".

During breakfast I was acquainted with her older brother Big Mac, her grandma Granny Smith, and her little sister Apple Bloom, who blushed as soon as she saw me for some unsettling reason, that I made a mental note to ask her about later **(-THIS WILL NOT BE WHAT SOME OF YOU ARE THINKING!)**. After that we headed out and she began explaining what I would be doing. Pretty much it was my job to set up buckets for the apples, and then take the buckets back to the barn, get new buckets, and repeat. I told her I could help gather the apples with machines if I got the right tools, but she seemed to not like that idea. When I asked why she said "Well, this here farm has been in the Apple family for more generations than I can count, and in all that time they did it all by hoof, so I believe we should too." Applejack stated proudly.

"I see, well it's not my place to tell a mare how to live her life." I stated. "So I'm assuming no machines setting up the buckets either?" I asked. "Nope." She said, simply enough. "Well, alright I suppose." I said, a little bit down that my life was going to be that much more difficult. "I'm glad y'all understand. Now, y'all will be starting tomorrow, but for now you have the day off, and I have to go get Applebloom ready for school. Bye Will." She called. I paused for a moment, not used to having a nickname, but I liked it.

I made my way into town and eventually I found Rarity's place. It looked like a palace of fashion, and eloquence that I made a mental note to change. As I entered a little bell above the door rung, making my presence known. "I'll be right with you." called Rarity. After a couple of minutes of me checking out her house, she made her way downstairs. "Ahh, why hello Darling, have you taken my advice and come by to get fitted for some more… eloquent clothes?" She asked. "Well I would say yes, but I don't have any bits yet, so I'm afraid I'm not." I said, suddenly realizing my lack of acceptable currency.

"Don't be silly dear, the sheer publicity of you wearing my clothes will be more than enough payment, I'm sure." She responded. Sadly, I had a feeling she was right. I was, from what I could tell so far, one of the first humans to be seen since the Colony went into hiding, and that was a couple thousand years ago. So, despite my hopes of not getting too much attention, it seemed somehow inevitable. "Alright Rarity, let's see what you can do."

After a fairly short couple of hours, and a few awkward moments with Rarity being 'awestruck', if you know what I mean, I had 3 new pairs of pants, 4 new shirts, including a button up, a second pair of shoes, and a tux. "Thanks Rarity, I really appreciate it." I called as I began walking over to Pinkie's place for some food, but before I could make it a royal looking carriage flew down in front of me.

"Mr. William?" Said the lead pegasus, who if I had to guess I would assume was a guard, asked. "The one and only." I replied, slightly confused as to what was going on. "Your presence has been requested by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna at once." He stated. "No thanks." was my reply, which caused a fair amount of ponies around me to simultaneously gasp. "Sir, I don't quite think you understood me: it wasn't an offer." He said, walking up to me and attempting to look me in the eyes, despite him being easily 2 feet shorter than I was. "Look buddy, I don't think you understood Me, I'm not going, if she really wants to see me then she can come here, I mean can't she teleport?" I stated, causing several jaws to drop.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Sir, but the Princess's orders-." He said, getting into what I could only assume was his "combat position". That is, until he noticed me walking away towards Pinkie's. I had a feeling he was angry already, so I was prepared when he charged full speed at me as I was walking away. I quickly sidestepped and sent him barrelling into the brick wall of a nearby home.

I'd say just about every pony that was within view of what just happened was in shock for one reason or another, be it me blowing off their Princess's, or what just happened to the guard who just launched himself face first into a brick wall. Soon after the collision, the rest of the guard-pegasi flew over to him, put him into the back of the carriage and flew off as quickly as they could to inevitably tell on me.

I didn't mind much though, for more than one reason: For starters, I did nothing wrong other than refuse to be whisked away by some random pegasi, and there was also the fact that I technically had diplomatic immunity, so the worst they could do was expel me, and last but certainly not least, the ponies ode a good deal to the humans for one reason or another, and I know Celestia and Luna would have to agree.

So, with those three things in mind I continued walking to the delicious looking bakery that was Pinkie Pie's home. Right as I was about to step into the door I was teleported away into a room with a large white alicorn and a slightly smaller dark blue one. "Seriously, you could not have more terrible timing," I said, upset I didn't get to eat anything: I was starting to get pretty hungry.

"Why hello to you too." Said Celestia in a nonchalant tone. "So, what's this I hear about you assaulting one of my royal guards?" She questioned. "You mean the pegasus who flew into a brick wall?" was my response, which caused Celestia and Luna to both receive questioning and confused looks upon their faces. "Yeah, I'll take the blame for that one, but I didn't even touch the poor guy, he just lost his temper is all." I explained. "I… see, we'll have that matter looked into." Was Celestia's reply. "So why did you want to talk to me?" I asked.

"Why did you not accept my carriage to the palace?" she responded. "Why didn't you just teleport me here to begin with?" I challenged slightly. "Because it isn't polite." She said in a way that seemed like she was trying to make me feel bad for being 'oh so rude'. "Fair enough." was all she got.

"Anyways, back to the matter at hoof. Welcome to Equestria, I'm sure you'll find it quite, amazing." She said in a slightly arrogant tone. "Yeah it's alright." I said, crushing any arrogance she had left. "A-alright? Not amazing? Or Fantastic?" She stuttered. "Nah, just alright." I replied. I swear I saw her eye twitch a little.

"Well, I suppose you just haven't been around long enough to see how truly wonderful Equestria is." She spoke, mainly to herself I think. "Actually I'd say I have." I said with a bit of a smirk. "With all do respect, with all the medical advancements we've had, odds are I've 'Been around' longer than you have." I retorted.

At this point she was giving me a death glare, and I knew that if she thought she could get away with it, she would have killed me on the spot. Now some people would have gotten a little scared at knowing that, but I realized two things first. One, she hasn't killed me yet, so odds are she won't. And two, I could pretty much do whatever I wanted because technically I had diplomatic immunity.

As this epiphany hit me, I decided to have some fun. "You know I'm was actually bit surprised at how technologically behind you guys are." I said, causing her to smirk a little.

"That's because magic is far superior than technology ever could be." She said, sounding ever so smug and cocky. And I knew as soon as I heard that remark made with such emotions, that I just had to take that moment from her.

"Celestia, do you know how magic works? On a scientific level?" I asked her. She imitiatly froze, either in doubt or shock of what I was implying. I quickly pulled out my phone and switched over to a scientific website purely focused on the study of magic. She quickly levitated it over to herself and as soon as she saw it her jaw dropped. Luna quickly became interested and easily took the phone from her stunned magical grasp. Upon seeing it, she reacted with a nod of approval and whistle to match. After a few moments of Celestia being apparently frozen in place, Luna took the reigns of the conversation (I know, I'm terrible).

"Anyways, back to the main topic that you were summoned to discuss." Luna started. "For starters, we want to know a few things, like how the humans are doing? Or any possible trade opportunities we could open?" She asked, sounding a bit excited herself as she spoke.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say much about our trades, but I can safely say that we're doing pretty good." I replied, crushing her excitement a little, despite my wishes: Luna seemed a bit less egotistical than her sister.

"Very well, and I am very glad to hear that you are all doing alright." She spoke with genuine happiness. "Anyways, onto our second matter at hand: I don't suppose you have any Bits?" She asked.

"No, but I was thinking I could just exchange some Cash at the bank." I replied, pulling out some Twenties. "No no no, that won't do. I'm afraid that Your 'Cash' isn't a viable means of currency anymore. Simply put no one would take it." She said. "But, I am prepared to offer you some financial help, as it were." She responded, causing my to cock an eyebrow at her.

"Look, I'm not interested in taking money I haven't earned." I replied: I didn't like owing other people favors. "Well I am glad to inform you that is not what we are here to offer." She said happily. "Then what is it?" I questioned, very suspicious of what was to come. "This." She said simply, materializing a piece of paper and a quill from thin air and levitating them to me.

As I read the large bold words towards the top of the page, I was a little bit shocked, and a little bit curious. "An aptitude test?" I questioned.

"Yes, we offer them to all incoming creatures of different races to help them try to fit in." She explained.

"I see…" I said, glancing over the paper. "Alright I guess, thanks Luna." I said as I sat down and began filling it out. After about an hour or so, I had finished the, arguably, overly-detailed test, and had passed it over to Luna and a no-longer frozen Celestia, who both seemed to gasp at my results. "Oh boy."


	2. Chapter 2

AHW: Hey guys, sorry it took a bit longer to update, but better late than never, right? Also sorry for the short chapters, but as I've said before (At least I think) I don't have a lot of free time to write, and I'm also fairly new. Anyways, other than that, I hope you guys enjoy reading.

* * *

><p>I had always known I was a bad person at heart. Now I don't mean like I abuse children or anything, but I just never really cared about other people. Turns out, that was clearly visible in my test results.<p>

"Well... by the looks of this it shouldn't be too hard to find a spot for you." Celestia said, causing Luna to let out a small gasp. "S-sister, you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?!" She questioned, sounding slightly worried. "I am afraid I am." She replied, looking at me. "William, how do you feel about joining the Equestrian Army?" She questioned, causing both Luna and I to go into shock.

After a few moments I recovered, and then I really began thinking. "I don't know… the Military? Really?.. Well, It's Equestria, it couldn't be that bad, could it? But what if it is? No, it won't be: It's Equestria." I thought. "Okay, sure." was my response, causing Celestia to smile and Luna to get a worried expression on her face. "Will," She said. "I'm sure the guards will be accepting, but if there's anypony that is giving you a hard time, just let us know." She said, sounding genuinely worried, which in turn made me start to worry. But by then it was too late. And anyways, it was Equestria.

"Alright, right this way." Celestia spoke up, breaking what was becoming an awkward silence. We walked around the castle for a couple of hours signing me up, having my armor and weapons made (Which I put in a special request for special made… items.), and last but not least I met up with my Squad. They seemed like solid guys, but I quickly got the feeling that I should try to make friends as quickly as possible.

"So, you're the new recruit, eh?" Asked an older stallion, who if I had to guess was about 31. "Yes sir." I replied, in a casual yet strict tone I was glad I managed. "Prior experience?" He asked. "No." Was my reply, which was apparently the wrong answer as every one of them stopped what they were doing and gave me an odd look.

"If you don't have any experience, why'd they put you here?" He asked. "I'm not exactly sure what you mean by that sir." I replied. "Do you know what Squad this is, Soldier?" he asked in a slightly hostile tone. "No sir." I replied again, trying to keep my nerves steeled. "This is the A squad. We are who Celestia calls when she needs something done right the first time." He responded, causing everyone in the barracks to look very smug.

"Now, do you really think you belong here?" He asked, sounding noticeably threatening. "With all do respect sir, I do." I responded, causing him to smile darkly. "Straight Shot, taking him to the firing range. Let's see what he's got." He said. As we walked down, I felt especially calm, which seemed to make everyone around me seem either curious or cocky. I was calm, simply, because of the special order I put in to the blacksmith.

After a few minutes we made it to the range, which was a large concrete building with various creature-shaped targets attached to a ropes that could be pulled back to examine how well you did. Shot quickly used his magic to pick up a bow and three arrows and without looking shot them directly through the Changeling Target's heart and both eyes. With a satisfied look he walked away from the range.

After that, a large dark red earth pony with a brown mane offered me a bow, which I kindly refused. "Ah, giving up?" he asked as I put down the case I had been carrying. "Nope." I replied simply, finishing the combo on the small case. As I opened it I smiled, while everypony around me starred in curiosity as I pulled out various odd looking parts and attached them to one another like a three dimensional puzzle.

After it was completely together, I wasn't surprised to still see the odd looks I was getting. The item I currently held in my hands was a generic rifle that I instructed and help the blacksmith make. It didn't have a scope, because that would require a glass works shop, but I had plenty of experience with shooting so I wasn't worried.

I quickly loaded a clip with bullets from my pocket and inserted it into the gun. As everyone watched me take aim with wonder, I smiled to myself, knowing that they had no idea what to expect. So, as I fired off three shots into a Pony-Shaped target. First into it's head, then it's heart, and lastly where it's privates would be.

Of course, I was the only one to actually see the target get hit as the loud bang of the gun made everypony jump, cover their ears, and pretty much freak out. After I was done I waited for everyone to get their bearings, and then one of them slowly started pulling the target back towards us.

As it came within view the already startled ponies grew slightly pale as they gazed upon the target that, being made of fairly weak material, was missing large chunks where I had shot. I noticed that as they all gazed upon my final shot the stallions grew slightly paler somehow.

"...Welcome to the team." Said the pony I assumed was commander. "Yes!" I yelled, causing the majority of the ponies to jump again. After that we all made our way back to the barracks where I was introduced to everyone before Princess Luna and Celestia came in. "Hello Princesses." Said Commander Steel Fury. "Is everypony okay?" They asked, obviously concerned. "Why yes, everypony is fine, if not a bit hard of hearing." He said, causing a few ponies, as well as me, to start laughing, much to the Princesses confusion.

"We heard a loud cracking sound, and when we checked the range…" Said Celestia. "Oh, that was my fault, sorry." I spoke up over the lessening laughter. "You? But how?" Celestia asked, sounding shocked much to my pleasure. "I'm sorry Princess, but that is on a need-to-know basis." I said, laughing at my own stupid joke.

"Well, as the Co-General of the Army, I suppose I order you to tell me." She said, causing all eyes to turn on me to see what I would do. "Well as a person who doesn't want to tell you, I kindly refuse." I said, causing a few people to gasp, including Luna, as Celestia became visibly angry.

"William, a word." She spoke with enough venom to kill an Ursa. As I stepped outside, she slammed the door to the barracks, leaving everypony in the room with mouths agape. We walked for a while before we got to a nice little room with a fireplace on one wall, and a bookshelf on the other. It had a carpet covering the floor, and many antique looking utilities that anyone could tell were purely decorative.

Celestia walked over to the large couch near the center of the room, and I took the couch across from it. "William," She spoke with an oddly neutral tone that quickly put me on guard. "I know we may have our differences, but I take my job very seriously, and I will not be disrespected in front of my citizens. Do you understand?" She asked, keeping the same neutral tone throughout the entirety of her speech.

I wordlessly nodded my head: She did have a point, and I had been fairly rude to her, in front of her own guard nonetheless. "Very well. Now, I'm not going to ask about the source of the sound again as long as you can promise that it will in no way endanger My little ponies." She said.

"I promise that it will in no way endanger them." I said, sticking my hand in my pocket and crossing my fingers as was my tendency when I lie. Celestia looked me over briefly before she seemed to accept what I told her as the truth. "Alright. Now, since we are already here, is there anything you'd like to discuss?" She asked.

"Actually, yes." I responded. "First off, a little while back I took a job for Applejack, will I be able to continue working there?" I asked. "Ah yes, I had a feeling you'd ask something like that. Yes, the squad I assigned you to is only for the most important of missions, and is rarely sent out." She said, causing me to become very happy. "Also, you are officially in an elite group of my military, and thus you will be payed, and housing will be provided for you wherever you like it." She continued.

"Could I have it out by the Everfree Forest, near Ponyville?" I asked, surprising her for a moment, but she quickly recovered. "Of course." She responded. "Oh, and nothing too big either." I said, but she ignored me, instead replying with "Well, now that those are out of the way, you are free to head back to Ponyville. Construction on your house will begin soon, and will be over within about a months time." She said. "There is a waiting carriage outside that will take you to Sweet Apple Acres." She said.

"Alright I guess. Bye Celestia." I said as I got up and left the room, passing Luna in the hallways, she looked at me with an expression somewhere between pity and sorrow. "What the hell does she think happened to me?" I questioned myself. When I got to the carriage the ponies all seemed to turn pale upon seeing me.

"Um, hi?" I asked. "H-hello Sir!" One said, sounding slightly strained in keeping his official voice. "Why are you guys being so weird?" I asked, knowing that Equestrian Guards are known for their strict emotionless appearances when on duty. "Sir… We heard about the weapon." He said simply enough. "Don't worry guys, I'm on your side, remember?" I said, causing them all to look a bit shocked. "Celestia didn't tell you did she?" I asked. "Tell us what Sir?" He asked, all fear gone from him and his comrades. "I'm part of the guard now." I said, earning myself a few smiles as I got into the carriage.

After a couple of minutes of me admiring my new gun, we arrived in front of Sweet Apple Acres. As I made my way inside I saw a note on the couch. "Will, sleepover at Twilight's. Come as soon as you read this, that's an order." I read aloud, chuckling at the last part. "If only she knew." I said.

"Knew what?" Asked Big Mac as he walked into the room. "Well, I joined the Army today." I said. "Good for ya'." He said. "You still gonna be able to work here?" He questioned. "Yeah, for the most part. I hope it's okay if I ever need some time off for it?" I asked. "Eeyup." Was all he said as he began walking up the stairs to his room. "You better start headin' out." He reminded me before he disappeared completely up the stairs.

As I made my way to the Library I couldn't help hold me head high. I took some old rope from the barn and made a little sling for my rifle so I could put it over my shoulder and behind my back wherever I went. Sure I got a few looks but I mostly ignored them.

As I approached the house I noticed that all the lights were off. Assuming the worst, I climbed up the tree and found a balcony on what I assumed was the second floor. I crawled into what I assume was Twilight's Room. It was dark, but the sun was just beginning to set so there was a little bit of light.

I slowly made my way over to the door, and quietly opened it. I heard some hushed and whispers coming from downstairs, so after a bit of stumbling around blindly I found the stairs and made my way downstairs. I stayed low until I saw a pitch white pony standing out a little in the darkness. It looked like they were trying to hide so I quietly made my way over to them and when I was close enough, I lunged at them, taking them to the floor with them screaming as I pinned them to the ground with my elbow on their windpipe.

The lights quickly flashed on, and shortly after I was the one being pinned by a cyan pegasus and a butter-colored pegasus. When I was tackled I landed on my back, causing my gun to go off and emit a noise loud enough to stop all motion in the room, as well as take off a part of my ear, as well as my hearing with it.

After a minute or two everypony was recovering and taking their bearings. And then there was me, incapable of hearing, laying on my back, holding my ear and biting my lip so hard it bled. The girls all crowded around me, enraged at my actions. I couldn't hear them but by the looks of it they were yelling their heads off. Eventually they must have realized that something was wrong, either because I wasn't responding or because I was clenching my ear with a death grip while biting my lip.

Fluttershy was the first to notice the small pool of blood seeping through the cracks between my fingers, and immediately began attempting to remove my hand from my injury, with unexpected force might I add. Despite my best efforts she managed to remove my hand and then gasped... Or at least I think she gasped…

After that a white earth-pony with bright pink hair walked up to me and began fiddling with my head. Eventually I saw her take some bandaged that Fluttershy brought over to her and began bandaging my ear. I assumed I had lost a lot of blood by that point though, because I began feeling light headed and passed out.

I woke up feeling slightly better. There was an IV in my arm connected to what appeared to be a blood bag. I made sure to remove it as quickly as possible: I wasn't a needle person. After that I looked to the left and noticed two things. One, I was in a hospital, and two the girls were all leaned up against each other sleeping in chairs next to me.

They did seem bigger, but I quickly realized that was because I was on the floor. It made enough sense, seeing as I probably wouldn't fit in a pony bed, however they were nice enough to cover the floor in pillows and blankets as a nice substitute. I didn't want to wake them, but I did want to get up and stretch, so as quietly as I could I got up and made my way over to the door.

I was halfway out without waking the girls until all of a sudden. "Sir! Please, you must stay in bed!" The white pony I remembered from the party spoke rather loudly, waking the girls.

"W-*Yawn*-Will, are you up?" Asked a sleepy sounding Applejack.

"Oh boy! I knew you'd wake up soon! I knew it! They said you probably would be asleep for at least a day but I knew they were wrong!" Said Pinkie Pie, sounding very much like a morning person, much to the other five's disapproval.

"Yeah Pinkie, I'm awake… What happened?" I asked. "You attacked Rarity, and then when Shy and I tackled you that thing on your back made a really loud noise and took off part of your ear." Rainbow Dash informed me. "Oh, okay… Wait! Where is the thing that was on my back?!" I asked, realizing how dangerous it could potentially be.

"It's being held in the hospital safe, just in case." Said the nurse. "Could you bring it to me?" I asked somewhat frantically: I didn't care where it was I wanted to be sure. I promised Celestia it wasn't dangerous to her ponies and I was already in deep shit if she knew about what happened.

Either because of my frantic voice or something else, one way or another she went off to fetch my rifle. "So what is that think anyways?" Asked Twilight, letting her inner scholar shine through. "It's a replica of something we have back in the colony." I replied, causing her to really become interested. "Can I-" She started before I cut her off. "No. No one is to handle that thing but me, understood?" I asked, causing them to all give me an odd look. "Boy have I got some explaining to do." I thought out loud. "Indeed you do." Said Rarity. "Sorry Rarity… I thought-" This time it was Me who was cut off. "No need to explain Darling, just… please don't do that again." She said, giving me a sheepish smile. "Sure thing Rarity." I said, smiling at her as warmly as I could.

"Here is your… thing, sir." Said the nurse, handing my the rifle especially carefully. "Thank you Miss…" I asked. "Redheart." She said, smiling. "Alright girls, I just gotta get this bill out of the way and then we can all go to the library and I can do some explaining." I said.

"That won't be necessary William, I just payed for your bills." Celestia said. "Oh fuck me." I said under my breath, causing Nurse Redheart to blush and excuse herself. "Alright… Let's go." I said defeatedly. Everyone was silent during the walk home.

Once we got inside everyone took a spot on their sleeping bag, including Celestia who materialized one for herself, as well as one for me. As I sat down, I pulled the rifle off of my back and laid it across my lap.

"Alright… Well girls, to start things off, I joined the army." I said, causing them all to gasp, minus Celestia. Before they could ask any questions I decided to just get the rest of it out of the way. "And Celestia, remember when you took me to the Blacksmith?" I asked, getting a nod. "I had him make me some custom parts for this." I said, slightly lifting the gun in the air. "It's called a rifle. It launches these," I said, pulling out a bullet. "at high speeds. Think of it like a huge upgrade of a bow." I said. "Anyways, that's what made the loud noise at the range. It's loud as hell." I said, chuckling slightly.

"Anyways, when I got to Sweet Apple Acres I found a note saying to come to the Library for a sleepover, so I got some rope in the barn and made a little sling so I could bring it with me wherever I went. Once I got to the Library though, I noticed all the lights were off. I knew they were supposed to be here, so I assumed the worst and climbed up through the second floor window. After that I heard whispering coming from downstairs, so I went down and tackled the first pony I saw. Then, when Rainbow and Fluttershy tackled me I landed on the gun, and it went off next to my ear and took part of it off." I finished, looking to the floor for comfort, only to find none.

As I turned my head back up to look at everypony in the room I noticed they were all giving me some kind of look, whether saddened in the cases of most of the girls, or impressed in the case of Celestia, who began to speak shortly after I finished. "Well, I am upset you lied to me, but nopony was hurt too badly, and it was because you were trying to help… I'll excuse it, this time." She said, causing everyone in the room to smile, me included. "Have fun explaining this to the rest of the town." She spoke before smirking and teleporting away. As this sudden realization hit me, only two simple words came to mind. "Oh shit."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry about the late update, but I've been really busy with Finals week and getting my grades where I want them to be. Anyways, there shouldn't be anymore breaks like this as far as I know of, but if there is I apologize in advance. Anyways, this chapter is going to be a little bit on the darker side. Please, let me know how I do and remember, criticism is always appreciated.

Note: If you want to see your OC in the squad, pm me with his/her name, talent, color scheme, breed (Pegasi, Unicorn, Earth), etc.

Space is limited though, so sooner is better than later.

The next day Twilight arranged for a town meeting to be held concerning what had happened at the would-have-been party. As expected, everypony showed up, and also as expected, everypony had a lot of questions, and were not at all opposed to using their 'Outside Voices'. Luckily though, seeing the girls walk up onto the stage pretty much shut everypony up. At least I'm going to assume it was the girls and not the fact that I walked out with them. Either way though, it was dead silent.

Twilight walked up and started things off "Hello Everypony, thank you for meeting with us here today. It has come to our attention that many of you may have some questions." The mob of ponies that was Ponyville erupted in conversation at that. "Please, please, Everypony listen. We know you have questions, and for that reason we have decided it is time to introduce you to the newest citizen of Ponyville: William Shawford." She said, motioning to me and stepping back slightly as I took center stage.

As I walked up there wasn't a sound, as hundreds of eyes stared judging me, much to my annoyance. "Alright," I started. "So, raise of hooves, who has a question?" I asked, as just about every hoof in the audience went up. "Well… Crap." I whispered quiet enough for nopony to hear.

"Man, that was exhausting" Pinkie Pie said as we entered Twilight's Library to finish the sleep over we never had. "Pinkie, you took a nap half way through..." Rainbow reminded her. "Oh yeah!" She exclaimed, sounding as energetic as ever. As soon as everypony was settled down a yawn was heard from the upstairs portion of the house, soon after which Spike began descending the stairs. "Hey Twilight, hi girls, hey Will." He said as he walked past us into the kitchen.

"Wait, Twilight? Girls? Oh!" He exclaimed running back up the stairs before coming back down holding an envelope. "What is it Spike?" Twilight asked as they all gathered around him. "Princess Celestia sent a letter over here for you guys with instructions to give it to you as soon as possible!" He said, releasing the letter into Twilight's magical grasp.

As she opened it her friends all gathered around her, and within seconds each one let out a gasp. "What is it?" I asked. "I don't know! But it says to head to the castle as soon as possible!" She said before everypony headed out, apparently completely forgetting about me. "Well… that was odd…" I spoke to myself before I heard a knock on the front door. I walked over and opened it only to see a royal carriage sitting out front. "Sorry guys, you just missed them. I bet if you leave now though you could probably catch them no problem.

"Actually Sir, we're here for you." They said, confusing me a fair amount. "Sir your squad will fill you in when you get there." They said, as I accepted it and got into the carriage. After I got to the castle I went to my squad's Barracks and found everypony gathering their things and tending to their stuff, such as sharpening blades, or arrow heads. "There you are soldier. Hurry up and get your things together, we're moving out. I'll explain the rest on ride." He said before going back to his own things. The only thing I could do was start cleaning my gun until one of the unicorns of the group walked up to me. "Hey, you bringing that noisy thing of yours again?" She asked. "Yeah, why?" I replied. "Let me see it real quick." She said as I lifted up the gun. Soon her horn started glowing and after a minute or two it stopped and she gave me a reassuring smile. "There you go, should be quiet as a sleeping Cockatrice now." before walking away with a satisfied look. "Well that was nice." I mumbled to myself as I went back to cleaning my gun that was now apparently silent, much to my delight.

Soon enough we left the Barracks and eventually found ourselves at the train station. We didn't draw much of a crowd as everypony had disguised their equipment and I was currently being made invisible by one of the unicorns of the group. As we walked by the train, looking for our cart, I noticed the girls all boarding a cart. I instantly became suspicious as we boarded the cart directly behind theirs, which was completely empty of passengers other than us, and was complete with tinted black windows so that nopony could see inside.

"Alright everypony listen up," The Commander began as the train began to move. "For the sake of our newest recruit I am going to give a summary of our mission." He began. "We are here to support the Elements of Harmony in every way they need, but there is a catch: we must not be seen by anypony. If you get caught, you do whatever it takes to keep them quiet. _Anything._" He said, eyeing me especially. "Now, we are going up to what I have been told is the Crystal Empire that has, apparently, re-appeared. We are to provide whatever is necessary for the Elements of Harmony, as subtly as possible. Do you understand?" He asked, once again making it very clear who he was talking to by staring me in the eyes as he finished.

"Yes Sir." Everypony, me included, answered before going off to do our own thing as we heard the Commander say "Just to let you know, it's a 12 hour trip." Causing everypony to moan in frustration. After the terrible news I decided to do my best to sleep through the trip, but before I could get to sleep my phone went off. I checked the Caller ID and it showed it was one of my loyal contacts, and best friends, in the spy network.

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked. "Not much man. Heard you got exiled from the colony." He replied. "Yeah man but it's no big deal. I made my way over to Equestria and join the army. I'm actually on a mission right now." I replied. "Since when have you ever been good with bows and swords?" He asked, chuckling. "Actually I had their blacksmith make me a rifle, like the ones we used to go down and shoot at the range." I said. "Oh nice, anyways where are you set up? I might have to come by sometime and say hi, and not to mention meet some fine mares." He said, ending in a flirtatious tone. "Man you are such a dog. And I'm having a house built for me in Ponyville, but until it's done I'm staying at a place called Sweet Apple Acres." I finished. "Ah nice man, I love their apple pies! Sucks we had to get them smuggled in through some of those black market changelings. Anyways, when you're done with your mission super-spy, call me and I'll see if I can drop by." He said.

"Alright man, I will." I replied. "Okay, bye man.". "Bye." we finished. After the brief conversation with an old friend I decided to go back to my original plan and sleep, which I did for a good while until I was woken up by a victorious 'Yes!' accompanied by a contradictory "No!". As I looked up I saw some of the ponies playing what appeared to be Gold Fish. "Sheltered Ponies." I mumbled to myself as I drifted back off to sleep.

"Oh god, why does my head hurt?" I questioned myself as I felt I had a throbbing headache. "Will, are you familiar with sleepwalking?" A unicorn mare spoke up from a seat next to me. "Oh god, not this again." I pleaded. "How much did I drink?" I asked, knowing from past experiences what I had done. "Well, we started off with 12 bottles of hard cider, and we currently have 5…" She responded, causing me to let out another moan of frustration, pain, and disappointment. "Will, you can open your eyes, we've turned off the lights for your room." She said as I slowly opened my eyes to see a nice, dark room.

"So why sleep-drinking?" She asked. "I'd prefer not to talk about it." I said lazily, as I found the softest thing within arms reach and hugged it close to me. "Sorry to do this to you Will, but the Sergeant is demanding that you tell us." She said. "Tell him it's complicated." I said, hoping to avoid the details of my sleeping nature. "I don't think he's gonna accept that." She said sadly. "Can you just check? Please?" I asked, squeezing the soft thing in my arms closer to myself.

"Alright, I'll try, but you're gonna have to let go of me first." She said, chuckling lightly. I instantly shot up and opened my eyes, much to my entire bodies regret. "I'm so sorr-" I started. "It's alright Will." She responded before I could finish, and then she left the room. After a moment of refreshing silence she came back looking fairly upset. "Sorry Will, I'm gonna need more than 'It's complicated'." She said, sounding genuinely sad. "Ugh, alright." I said, grasping the bridge of my nose in an attempt to reduce some of my stress. "Well, when I was young my parents died," I said as she gasped, obviously not expecting this to be as heavy as it was.

"They died saving me from a burning house, but they didn't know I had already escaped into the backyard. I came around the front of the house just in time to see them charge in… After that day I fell into a deep depression, and made a habit of drinking to help myself get to sleep. Anyways, sometimes I have dreams about it, and I find the closest alcoholic substance around." I finished, leaning onto my side and rolling onto my back before putting my hands behind my head.

"I-I… I am so sorry Will… I'll, go tell the Sergeant." She said before pulling me into a hug which I returned in full, before she left the room to tell the sergeant. After that, nopony came into my room, which I was kinda thankful for: I didn't really feel like talking at the moment. It was like that for the rest of the trip, with me staying in my room. "Mom, Dad… I'm sorry..." I said, before crying myself to sleep.

Eventually I was woken up by a knock upon my door. "Come in." I said as shortly after the door opened. The same mare from earlier walked in. "Hey there Will, you okay?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm fine… Just needed some sleep is all." I said. There was a brief moment of awkward silence for a moment, before she broke it by speaking. "Well, we're here. It's time to head out." She said. I gathered my things and we walked out of the room together, where I was greeted with nothing but looks of sympathy, much to my discomfort.

"Alright everypony, I have recently been informed that Princess Celestia has arranged a safe house for us. Dark Storm, Silver Wing, you two are on surveillance duty: scout out the area and take care of any immediate threats, and do your best to keep out of sight. The safe house is three clicks west of here, and five clicks north." The Sergeant said as two pegasi, one with a black coat and mane, gold colored eyes, and a somehow darker black cloud as a cutie mark, the other with a silver coat and a deep orange mane, with orange eyes to match his mane and a bow shooting a silver arrow as a cutie mark stepped towards the door before flying off.

"Everypony else, we are headed towards the safe house. Night Watch, put an invisibility spell on Will." He said as the unicorn who had cloaked me previously stepped towards me as his horn began to glow. He had a dark purple coat, with a short black mane, and light purple eyes. After he was done, he joined everypony else in gathering their things and hiding them in various places on themselves.

After a few minutes of preparing, we all headed out as a unit, doing our best to look inconspicuous, aside from myself who was enjoying my invisibility by making funny faces and gestures at ponies we passed. We eventually made it to the safe house, which was located nearby what appeared to be a literal crystal kingdom.

"Alright everypony, make yourselves at home. Now, we wait." Sergeant said as we all entered the, admittedly, nice house. The first couple days there was no action, at least for me. There were a few more recon missions, and some surveillance missions to make sure the girls were doing alright, but other than that it had been pretty slow, until one day.

"Will, the Sergeant wants to talk to you." Starlight, the mare who talked to me in my room on the train, spoke up. "Thanks Star." I said as I got up from where I was laying and made my way into the Sergeant's room. "You wanted to see me?" I asked. "Will, I've gotten word that there is a certain artifact that the Elements of Harmony will need to do whatever it is they are doing, but it has been hidden. We have located it, but it appears to be inside a room with a terrible dark magic surrounding it. Nopony in the squad has been able to disable it, or to make it to the crystal." The Sergeant said.

"And you want me to try and get it?" I asked. "Yes. From what we can make of the squad's retellings of the events, the room causes everypony inside to face their worst fears. So what do you think? You wanna give it a try?" He questioned, sounding very serious. "Sure thing." I replied, causing him to gawk in confusion. "Will… Starlight told us about what you said… You don't have to do this if you don't wan-" He spoke before I interrupted him. "Sir, with all due respect, I would like to think I'm tougher than what you think. It may not be easy, but I am confident I can make it through the room." I said, causing him to sigh in defeat.

"Alright then, Dark Storm and Starlight will take you to the room, but if things get too tough he is instructed to pull you out of the room." The Sergeant spoke. "Fair enough." I responded as we began walking back to the main room. "Dark Storm, Starlight, escort Will to the room." The Sergeant spoke before every set of eyes once again fell upon me, all filled with either worry or surprise, or both. Either way, Dark Storm and Starlight approached us. "Will, are you sure you want to do this? None of us have done very well in that room, and just from that one story we have a feeling you're going to have a much harder time." Star said, with Dark Storm nodding in agreement.

"Guys, if I can't do this, then the girls are gonna have to, and I'm not about to let that happen." I said, as Star looked defeated before leading me out the door with Dark Storm. We arrived at the room after a fairly long walk, or at least it felt long. "Alright Will, before you go in we're going to tie a rope around you in case things go south." Dark Storm said, as he began tying said rope around my waist. "Alright mate, whenever you're ready, head on in." He said.

I took a moment to remind myself why I was doing this to steel my nerves, and made my way into the room. As soon as I was completely inside the room I could tell something wasn't right. My head began to throb, and the rest of my body seemed to grow warmer, as the walls began quickly fading into a dark smoke that soon filled the room. Out of instinct I got lower to avoid the smoke. As I went further I saw a house in the distance that was burning, but that wasn't the terrible part: it was My house.

As I began to move closer and closer to my building home I saw the figures of my parents. They were panicking. After a moment they leaned in and kissed one another, before both dashing into the house. I paused at that moment, just stood still as I began hoping and praying to every god I knew, even to Luna and Celestia, asking them to let my parents make it out of the house, but apparently my prayers went unanswered, as the house collapsed, taking with it my memories, my cherished belongings, and most importantly, most devastatingly, my parents.

I fell to the floor clenching my eyes shut, sobbing as I suddenly became very cold. As I opened my eyes I realized that the ground had grown muddy, with dead leaves and twigs scattered about. As I looked up and took in my surroundings I realized that I was in a forest. I used to come to this forest when I was young, and needed a break from the rest of the world. It was a sanctuary of mine, or at least it was until…

My eyes quickly sprang open as in a moment of clarity I saw three things: The Crystal Heart I had been sent in to retrieve, a long narrow passageway towards it, and most terrifyingly, a gigantic, behemoth Ursa Minor stood between me and my goal. I credited myself for my legs not giving out the moment I saw the beast starring me down. After a brief moment of staring at each other it began to charge, quickly approaching the spot where I sat defenseless.

In a spark of realization I dove to the right, barely dodging a gigantic paw slamming down behind me. As I got up from the ground, I barely missed another paw swipe by narrowly ducking under it. As it recovered from the heavy blow it nearly delivered to me, I ran, faster than I had ever run before, towards the Crystal Heart. As I ran I could hear the Ursa Minor roar in frustration before it began charging after me and a breakneck speed. While I ran I clumsily tripped over one of my own feet, and tumbled to the ground. Within milliseconds the Ursa Minor stood over me, before lifting a paw into the air and sending it down towards me.

I put my arms up and closed my eyes, as if it would somehow save me, but there was no strike, no pain, no anything. As I opened my eyes I appeared about 30 feet from one of my best friends from the Colony, named Billy. My eyes widened at the remembrance of the event that changed my life. In front of me stood one of my best friends, holding a loaded gun up to his temple. I screamed out, springing from my spot on the floor and charging towards him, begging him to stop, but to no avail. He pulled the trigger, ending his own life.

As I began wiping tears from my eyes that I didn't realize I had shed, I rested my head on something cold, and hard. As I heard Starlight and Dark Storm call my name, I looked up only to see that I was lying on the Crystal Heart. "Will! You did it!" Dark Storm screamed as they ran up to me. "Will, are you okay? The rope snapped when we tried to pull you back!" Starlight asked as they approached me. "Y-y-yeah… I-I'm f-f-f-fine." I said, fighting with all my will to hold back my tears in front of my friends.

"Will… that looked, painful. Are you sure you don't wanna-" Star began before I cut her off. "Look, I was told to get the Crystal Heart, and I got the Crystal Heart. Nothing else needs to be said, and nobody else needs to know anything but that." I said, picking up the crystal as I walked out of the room that had brought me such emotional pain. Soon after I heard the hooves of the other two follow behind as we left. To say the walk was quiet would have been an understatement: It seemed as if the entire world had become silent.

As we entered the safe house everything immediately stopped as all eyes turned to me once again, only this time it was quickly followed by several ponies running up to me and asking me to lay down and what had happened and how I was feeling. "Guys, I think Will would really appreciate some alone time right now." Dark spoke up, which everypony acknowledged quickly and left me alone. "Dark, take the Crystal Heart to the Sergeant, I'll take care of Will." Starlight said.

With that she lead me into a bedroom where I had been staying in the house for the past couple of days. "Will, I know you might not wanna talk about this, and you don't have to, but… what exactly did you see in there?" Star asked, causing me to let out a very disappointed sigh. "You really wanna know?" I asked, to which she nodded. "Alright, go see if anyone else wants to hear," I said. "But warn them it might be a bit dark." I finished. Once again she nodded before leaving the room to get the others. Soon she came back with everypony in the Squad, even the Sergeant.

"So you guys are sure you wanna hear this?" I asked, receiving several nods of approval. "Alright… If you say so..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my life is kinda crazy right now. This will also be a fairly short chapter for that same reason, but do not worry I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY. I plan on updating it until the day I die or something terrible happens and I am forced to stop. Anyways, here you go.**

This chapter is a series of flashback in the beginning.

It was early in the morning in the colony, and William was drifting briefly between the lines of sleep and awakening, but his delicate state was brought to an abrupt, and sudden ending as he heard a shriek of horror. William's head sprung up in the blink of an eye, only for him to throw himself back to the bed as he began choking. As his eyes properly adjusted he saw that his room was filling with smoke.

After he was able to process what was happening, he sprang from his bed, being sure to stay below the death-black smoke that was engulfing the inside of the room. He made his way down the hallway, doing his best to avoid burning debris. As he rounded a corner to the living room he saw the hallway to the door was blocked, and as he made this realization the house began to creak and shake seemingly in pain. As walls began to crumble around him he panicked, and charged towards the only thing he could think of: a small stain-glass window about 1' by 1' in size. He sprinted towards it and dove through the window which then shattered into countless miniature pieces which all did their part in slicing up his skin, in some locations going straight through his clothing and skin and into his muscle.

One such piece awarded him with a long, repulsive scar trailing down from his right shoulder-blade to his left hip; a scar that he would carry with him for the rest of his life. As he landed painfully upon the unforgiving ground he felt extreme pain as the many shards of razor-sharp glass were forced deeper into his flesh from the impact. After a few moments of disbelief and confusion, as well as pain and despair, he forced himself up, despite every fiber of his being screaming and fighting against him. As he walked around his house a grim realization overcame him: where were his Parents? He began quickening his pace as much as he could with his severe injuries, and within a minute he was rounding the corner of his home, and what he witnessed next would change him forever.

As William rounded the corner he saw as his parents, both of whom were bawling, embrace in what would be their final embrace as they kissed each other before rushing into the burning building in a futile attempt to save their son. William began running towards the direction they had went only for moments later the entire building collapsed in one sweeping motion. William immediately fell to his knees, his mind cracking from the brief yet overwhelming amount of both physical and emotional pain he had just gone through.

After the fire was extinguished, a fireman approached him with a grim expression plastered on his face. He kneeled down next to the boy who he had to inform had just lost both of his parents. "Son… Look, there's no easy way to say this.." He began. "They're dead aren't they." William spoke bluntly, with empty eyes and a face so disturbingly blank that even Discord himself would have been fearful. "Son-" The fireman attempted, only to be cut off. "Don't. Call me _that_!" He screamed, causing the fireman to wince. "Look kid, I'm sorry. More sorry than you can possibly imagine. I don't know why this happened, but you can't let it shape you: Be strong. I know it is tough, and I'm not saying don't be sad, but don't let people, including yourself, use those emotions to get you to do things you wouldn't normally do." The fireman said, hoping to in the very least help the boy stay out of trouble. And William has followed those words throughout his entire life.

*Time Jump*

It was a cold winter day, and William was in what quickly came to be one of his favorite places after the loss of his parents. It wasn't anything special to most: just an old forest, with very little life in it, be it animals, or vegetation, which makes what happened that day all the more amazing. As William walked down a path he had come to know well, along with the rest of the forest which he knew like the back of his hand, until suddenly he felt the very earth beneath him tremble, as if frightened by something. Will, being very deep in thought and concentration, failed to notice the odd movement that was occurring beneath his feet, and continued on.

After a few short minutes of walking the shaking became un-ignorable, and caused Will to become both fascinated, and fearful by whatever was causing it. As was with most things, his curiosity won out in his mental battle, and he continued walking, hoping to find the source of the trembling. Not long after he had become fascinated by the shaking had his question as to the cause had been answered, though much to his fear and dismay. As William walked down the path what else but an Ursa Minor makes it's way onto the path, and quickly notices the potential meal.

William had heard about Ursa's and Ursa Minor's, but this was his first time seeing either in real life. He was shocked by the beauty of the creature, but was not given much time to bask in it's glory as it quickly began charging him. In a swift move he dove to the left, narrowly avoiding the creature's massive clawed paw. William continued dodging the relentless attacks, but was quickly tired due to the seemingly never-ending barrage. After 15 minutes or so of evading the attacks of the behemoth creature, he realized that over time he had been subconsciously moving towards the colony, and was a good 100 ft. from the front entrance. In a brilliant combination of stupidity and sudden emboldenment, he darted towards the massive doorway screaming for help. He didn't get far, though, before his side was met with an enormous paw swipe, permanently scarring his left torso, adding to his tragic collection.

Luckily, his cries for help had not fallen upon deaf ears: a patrol guard had hear his calls and upon seeing the beast, called for the Anti-Ursa Ballisti, or AU for short. Just as William was about to be brutally and violently grinded and sliced between the jaws of the hungry Ursa Minor, it froze, mere inches from him and fell to the ground, frozen. As a traumatized William gazed around the beast he saw the massive AU Ballista, and followed it's trajectory straight into the side of the Ursa Minor, killing it.

*Another Time Jump because this segway would be hard*

It was early December, and the new year had just started a few days previous. The town was still cleaning up from the massive celebration that occurred every year. Everyone was jolly and hopeful to fulfil their New Year Resolutions, but not all of them, sadly, were good. In a house located on the same block as William's old home, his best friend Billy, who had always had a horrific life: with a constantly drunk and abusive father, and a depressed pill-popping mother, top it off with a mentally unstable evil step-sister and tie it all together with a small, pitiful house with no food and you have Billy's home life, which as terrible as it was, was not nearly half as bad as his school life.

Due to Billy's poor family, Billy had to work for the school, while attending it, causing his grades to drop dramatically. He also sold homemade 'Friendship Bracelets' which consisted of pipe-cleaners and various plastic beads that rarely sold, yet he did it anyways: anything to make a buck. Billy's situation also meant he had very little in the way of accessories: school supplies, moderate clothing, proper hygiene, things that you and I take for granted.

"Billy… You don't gotta do this man!" I called out to him. He had been really weird at High School that day: I guess someone just pushed him a little too far, so when I went over to his house that day after school I found him in his backyard with a loaded gun pointed straight at his head, crying. Something about Billy's cry was just… Sad. Not in the way that all crying is, but sad on a whole new level: This guy, who had gone through so much, and was so strong through it all. Who took care of his entire family, and put up with being the laughing stock of the school, with next to no friends other than myself and a few select others, and no matter what happened never asked for, or even expected pity, and never cried, or lashed out, and was easily the kindest person I had ever met, was there in front of me, about to end his entire life.

It was just **Sad. **No other way to put it. And, despite all of my pleading, and begging, he did it. He pulled the trigger, and blew his brains out all across the yard… right in front of me… Later that week his step-sister was institutionalized, his mother overdosed, and his dad had a heart attack, and after that, the house was taken down and rebuilt, new people moved in, and all evidence of Billy was wiped from the world, other than a little plaque the town donated for him and his family. Just like that.

*Back to current time*

There wasn't a dry eye in the room as I finished my story, and the floor was completely covered in a pool of tears, including my own. "Will… I am so so so so so sorry." Star said, as several others nodded in agreement. "Nopony should have to live a life like that." Dark stated, as there were more nods among the crowd. After that it was just silent, until the silence in the air became suffocating. "... So… what are we doing with that Crystal Heart?" I asked, causing the sergeant to clear his throat. "We'll be placing it in a decoy room, somewhere the elements will have an easier time getting to and have an easier time obtaining it." He responded.

"Alright, well we better go get it in place." I said standing up, only to be forced down by Star's magical grasp. "Wooah, you aren't going anywhere. After going through what you just described in that room, you deserve a break. And I know I'm not the only one who thinks so." She said, earning a statement from everypony. "Guys really, it wasn't that bad the second time-" I was cut off as my lips were sealed by magic and I was then forced down into a bed and hit in the head by something heavy and was knocked out.

Eventually I awoke, admittedly with a slight headache, and made my way out of bed and into the main room. Nopony seemed to be there, but there was a note on a table. 'Will, we fear something is going to happen soon. We have reason to believe it may be big, so the whole team is going. Enjoy your rest, and wait for us to return. - Star -P.S. sorry about knocking you out.' I read, disappointed that they had left me behind. As I went to open the window I saw that the sky had an eerie look to it, and there seemed to be some kind of commotion going on at the Crystal Empire as I learned it was called. In a moment of panic I slung my rifle over my shoulder and made my way out the door, dead set on seeing what was going on.

After a few minutes of walking I entered the area where the Crystal Heart was supposed to be left for the girls, and noticed it was still there, oddly enough. I walked over to a nearby window and saw outside what appeared to be a festival. After a few moments I heard someone coming down the hall towards the room, so I hid. Soon, Twilight and Spike entered the room, but as soon as they did they were trapped in as a dark cloud entered the room. The dark cloud took shape of a large ominous looking unicorn, who then had a confrontation with Twilight about some stuff I didn't even try to understand, before Twilight grabbed the Crystal Heart and gave it to Spike, who made his way out the window and began climbing down before he slipped and began falling.

I was prepared to leap from my hiding spot in the rafters and jump after the little guy, but fortunately a White Unicorn I recognized as Twilight's brother thanks to my network, and a pink Alicorn who I hadn't the slightest clue who she was. After that Twilight and the ominous unicorn left the room, allowing my to cautiously leave my hiding place and return to the window. As I looked out I realized I could see many of the squad members hiding around the castle and buildings. I did my best to signal them, but they were too focused on the task at hand, so I gave up and went back to watching things unfold.

After a while Twilight and the other Unicorn, whose name is Sombra if the gasps of the ponies when he appeared were any hint started talking. Twilight and the girls began talking with Sombra, but I couldn't make out what they were saying as they were too far away. Eventually, Sombra looked like he was about to let loose a very powerful attack while the girls, who all for some reason became equipped with some fancy looking jewelry were preparing what appeared to be an equally powerful attack. By the looks of it though Sombra was faster to charge his, and was about to launch it at the girls but in an act of adrenaline I lifted my rifle from my shoulder, lined up the shot, and nailed Sombra directly on the tip of his horn, causing him to for a second lose all concentration and look utterly confused and terrified for a brief moment before the girls all let loose a literal rainbow of goodness that appeared to cause Sombra to vanish, as well as everypony, myself included, took on what can only be described as crystalline form.

As this happened, I noticed that the sun, which was now visible, was reflecting off of my into Star's eyes, which brought her attention towards me. When she spotted me, the look on her face was pure comical genius, as she had an extreme mix of shock and awe, as well as joy, and excitement, and even a little anger, all blended randomly on her petrified face. After that, I saw many of the squad members begin to leave their locations, and so I headed back as well, hoping to get there first and have enough time to make up a story as to what I had done so that no one would know I had left. I didn't know why I didn't want to be found out, but I just didn't.

I decided to sprint most of the way back to the bunker, and luckily made it there before anypony else. After a few minutes ponies started showing up, to which I initially put on my best surprised face and began asking questions that I either knew the answer too or didn't care about, as well as pretending to be upset they didn't wake me up to join them. After everypony was back, we started cleaning up our stuff in order to go back to Canterlot.

"Hey Will." Star approached my with a suspicious tone. "He Star, what's up?" I asked. "Not much. So, how was your day?" She questioned. "Pretty uneventful. Just layed around, you know, being lazy." I said with my best poker face on. "Mhm, so anyways, what were you doing in that tower?" She asked, causing me to briefly pause my packing, but I quickly recovered, but by then it was too late. "Aha! I knew I saw you!" She exclaimed. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I've been here all day." I said. "Oh just admit it! You were at the festival! You're the one that nicked off of part of Sombra's horn aren't you!" She spoke.

"Alright, it was me. So?" I asked quietly. "Why don't you want other people to know?" She asked. "I don't know, I just don't." I replied, which seemed to confuse her more than she already was, but our conversation was thankfully cut short by a unicorn who approached us. "Will, I have orders to teleport you back to PonyVille to make sure you get there before the Elements do." He said. "Alright then, sorry Star but I guess I have to go. Later." I spoke quickly before signalling the unicorn to teleport me.

After what could have been hours or seconds I appeared inside the Library in PonyVille. "Well, that was one hell of a first mission." I said, sitting down on a couch only to realize how much work needed to be done around the Library since I had been gone. "Well, looks like I still have some work to do." I said, standing from my spot and starting to clean.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry about the big gap between this update and the last one, but my life is kinda crazy right now. Anyways, I tried to make a longer, more interesting chapter to make up for it, so this is it. Also if you have an OC you'd like to see in this story, or just somepony you want to see in this story, just shoot my a pm. Alright, hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Will! We're home!" Twilight called as she entered the Library, followed by the rest of the girls and Spike. "Hey, how was your guys' trip?" I asked as I got up from my spot on the couch where I was reading a book. "It was Awesome!" Rainbow exclaimed, as everypony else gave an equally enthusiastic agreement. "Sounds like I missed out on quite an adventure." I said. "You have no idea!" Spike said. "How about we all have a slumber party and tell Will about what happened girls?" Twilight asked, and was answered by a series of approving and excited nods.<p>

After that the girls all went off to their homes and grabbed their sleeping bags. Once they all returned they placed their sleeping bags down in a circle facing each other. I was laying between Twilight and Applejack, but since I didn't have a sleeping bag Twilight brought down a bunch of pillows for me to lay on. The girls were all talking about their time in the Crystal Empire, while I droned through it and nodded my head occasionally, knowing most of what had happened. Luckily for me the girls didn't seem to find anything suspicious about their trip, other than one thing.

"Hey did you guys notice that right before Sombra was about to cast a spell at the end of our trip he all of a sudden looked really scared?" Pinkie Pie asked, causing me to tense up. "Ya know now that ya mention it, yeah, I did." Applejack agreed. "He was probably just scared because he knew he was about to be beaten by us!" Rainbow said before flying through the air and performing a few tricks. "No, I saw it too. It was almost like he had seen a ghost." Twilight added, causing all the girls to develop concentrated faces on their faces as they thought back to the occurrence.

"Well, who knows it could have been anything, right?" I asked as coolly as possible, hoping to get their minds off the topic. "Yeah, I... guess you're right." Twilight said as the girls all seemed to come back to reality, though Applejack gave me an odd look for a fraction of a second before seemingly letting go of whatever thought he was holding back on sharing.

After that it got fairly boring, until Pinkie Pie seemed to have an amazing idea as she jumped so high she nearly touched the ceiling. "Ooooh ooooh oooh! We should play," She paused as she bounded over to the lightswitch "Truth, or Dare!" She said in a mock ominous tone before turning the lights on and off repeatedly.

"Oh yeah! I mean, unless you're too _chicken_, Will." Rainbow said as she flew up to my face and gave me an adorable challenging face that I couldn't say no to. "Alright, I guess. How bad could it get." I said, earning a devious glare from rainbow, and a few worried ones from the others. "It. Is. On." Rainbow finished. For the next hour or so we played truth or dare. It started out all pretty harmless, until Applejack got a turn and must have remembered something as she looked at me, somewhat ominously if I might add, "Will, truth or dare?" She asked. "Dare." I responded, and for a minute or so appeared to be thinking very hard, until Rainbow derailed her train of thought. "Oh, come on AJ, spit it out." Rainbow whined.

"Alright, Ah suppose. Will, why did you get all fidgety when we started talking 'bout Sombra earlier?" She asked, causing all eyes to fall upon me, as I began to get slightly nervous, which must have been apparent as their looks grew more curious by the second. After a quick moment to steel myself and form a half-assed story just in case, I spoke. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You seemed awfully nervous when we got to wonderin' what it was that done scared him so bad near the end of our trip, why is that?" She asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I responded, doing my best to calm down. "Don't you try an' lie to me, I'm the Element of Honesty." She said. "I'm not lyin-" "Yes you are, don' try and deny it!" Applejack interrupted me. "Now spit it out!" She ordered. At this point I had no idea what to do. I knew she would catch me if I tried to lie, but I couldn't tell the truth could I? Wait… Could I? I mean I never really was _told_ that I couldn't let them know… But they did say our job was to stay out of sight all the time. '_Hmmm… I guess it couldn't hurt too bad to give them a little something now, and ask the Princesses about it later."_ I thought to myself.

"Alright fine, if you must know I went on my first mission-" "Oh man really?! Awesome! What did you do, break into buildings, take down the bad guys, and-" Rainbow cheered before realizing that the other girls were glaring at her for interrupting. "Sorry, Will." She said, looking at the floorboards beneath her feet. "It's fine Rainbow." I said. "Anyways, to sum it up I might have had to do some things involving Sombra." I finished, causing all the girls to gasp.

"What?! What did you do?! Why didn't you tell us?! What happened?!" The girls began questioning. "Look, I can explain everything but first, Look! A distraction!" I exclaimed, pointing in a random direction. As soon as I said it everypony looked to where I had pointed as I sprung from my sleeping bag and ran from the Library. I started running to where I heard my house was being built, and asked one of the unicorns working on it to send a letter to Princess Celestia for a Royal Carriage asap. Within about fifteen minutes of hiding from the girls a carriage flew down in front of the construction sight and I hopped in.

After I made it to the castle I was escorted into a room with nice mahogany walls, which were lined with bookshelves, pictures of eloquent art, various random cabinets with flowers in vases above them, and so on. There was also a cobblestone fireplace on the other side of the room that appeared to be the only light source, though it easily gave off enough light to provide for the entire room. Overall the only way to truly describe the room was Cozy. In the middle of the room there was two large luxurious looking sofas, each with a princess on it, and across from them to complete the triangle of furniture was a single, human sized arm-chair.

"Wow, you two must have really dug around in storage for this sucker, huh?" I spoke more as an observation than an actual question. "So Will, why did you wish to meet us here?" Celestia asked, clearly not thrilled to be in my presence. "Oh Sister. Please forgive her Will, she's just tired from having to work so much with all the Crystal Empire news about." Luna chimed in.

"Right, so about that. Would it be okay if I told the girls?" I asked, causing both Princesses to look at each other, as if telepathically debating it. After a moment of their seemingly wordless conversation Luna turned to me. "Well, we don't see a reason why not to, just perhaps keep out some of the… less civilized, things you partake in?" She finished. "Alright, I can do that. Thanks guys." I said, standing and preparing to leave the room until a certain unicorn came in. "You!" Star spoke loudly and suddenly, startling the princesses slightly.

"What is wrong Starlight?" Celestia questioned. "Princesses, Will is the one who took Sombra down!" Star said, causing both princesses to become shocked. "He did?" They both responded. "Yes! And I have proof!" She said, levitating a little shard of something over to the princesses, who after a moment of closely examining the shard gasped. "This is part of a unicorn horn!" Luna spoke, somewhat disgustedly as a unicorns horn was one of it's most sensitive bones, and that breaking one was known to cause unimaginable pain.

"Yes, it's Sombra's horn! Will shot it off before Sombra could cast his spell to kill the Elements." Star spoke. "Well, then I suppose we shall have to award you somehow Will. Perhaps a medal?" Princess Luna said, causing a somewhat pained expression to cover my face. "Nah, that won't be necessary." I said, hoping that they would decide not to do anything. "Well why not?" Celestia added. "Oh, I just don't think I deserve it." I said. "Don't deserve it! You were the one who went through Sombra's cursed room to get the Crystal Heart!" Star said, causing both Celestia and Luna to flinch slightly.

"Yes, we did hear about that part from your Sargent… Will if there is ever anything you need," Luna began. "It was nothing, really." I said, doing my best to fight back the images of the horrific events I had hoped were long buried resurface in my mind. "Well we must do something." Celestia spoke up. "Hmmm. Oh… Celestia, may I see the hard shard?" Luna asked, as her sister passed her the shard. "Oh yes, this should do. I think I have the perfect reward for you." Luna said, walking out of the room while still eyeing the shard.

Eventually she came back with a book entitled The Transformation And Transportation of Magic. She started flipping through pages until she found the one she seemed to be looking for "Ah, here it is… The Magic Infusion spell. This spell used to be used to imbue objects with magical properties, but it quickly was forgotten because it took a large portion of magic from something else, such as a magical artifact, or previously enchanted item. But there was an easier magical item that can be used, if acquired." Luna began as Celestia and Star went over to examine the spell.

"So what does that have to do with anything?" I asked, as all three of them nodded at each other. "Will, I believe that, if properly modified, this spell along with this unicorn horn shard, could grant you the ability to use magic." Luna explained excitedly. "Man that would be awesome wouldn't it Will? You and I could practice some combat spells together." Star said. "What do you say Will." Celestia asked. "Well, why not. Might put me at an even playing field with some of the other magical creatures out there." I said.

"Alright, Celestia, shall we?" Luna said. The two began focusing very hard, if looks are anything to go by, as the horn shard began glowing as it floated over to me. Once it got within arms reach I felt compelled to grab it, and I did. As soon as I held it in my hand my entire arm felt like it was on fire! I screamed in pain as I watched as, much to everyone in the rooms horror, red streaks began shooting up my arm in odd patterns. After what felt like eternity the burning pain cooled down, much to my relief. As I regained my composure I looked down at my arm, which now had a series of red streaks tattooed onto it that seemed to glow ever so slightly. After a moment I realized a lack of lump in my hand and when I opened it the shard was gone.

"Well… It… worked... " Celestia panted. "It… Appears… So…" They said. "Princesses, you need some rest." A few guards who I assume ran in when I started screaming spoke. "That, would be, nice." Celestia spoke as the two were escorted out of the room on shaky legs. "So Will, how do you feel?" Star asked. That was the first time I noticed it: I felt amazing. I felt as if I had enough energy to sprint the entire distance of Equestria and not be winded. "I feel… Good… Really good." I said, closing my eyes I felt weightless. "Woah, Will, how are you doing that?!" Star exclaimed sounding thrilled.

As I opened my eyes I looked down and realized why I felt so light. The lower half of my body was nothing but a black cloud. For a second I freaked out, but then I realized I could still feel my legs. "I have no idea." I finally answered. "Well try moving man." She encouraged. I tried moving my legs but no matter what I did I wouldn't budge. After a while I gave up moving my legs, feeling a little hopeless, I just wished I would move, and then, as I begged myself to move, I felt wind brush against my face. When I opened my eyes again I was floating in the middle of the room.

"Woah man, I wonder if this is part of the spell." I said. "No man, I bet it's because that's how Sombra used to move around most of the time." Star said. "Oh, that makes way more sense." I admitted, willing myself to fly down to her. After I made it to a safe distance off the ground I willed my legs back, and the amount of relief I felt when I felt my feet hit the ground was indescribable.

"Man Star you have gotta teach me some sweet spells." I said. "Totally man. I wonder what color your aura will be." She said, raising my curiosity with her. "Let's find out. How do I levitate stuff?" I asked. "Well it's kind of tricky at first, you have to picture what you want to move, and where it is, and then picture it moving inside your mind to where you want it to go in real life." She explained.

It took me a couple times, but soon enough I was 'Levitating things like a pro'. Happy with my newfound abilities, I decided to go and thank the Princesses. after a while of floating throughout the castle as was Star described as 'A shadowy cloud', I found them in the throne room eating breakfast. The reactions on their faces when I floated into the room and materialized in front of their faces was priceless. "Will, how did you do that?" Celestia asked. "Well I'm not entirely sure, but Starlight thinks it's because this is how Sombra used to move around a lot, and since I absorbed his horn, I inherited the ability to do it too." I explained. "Ahh, I see. Well, it does make sense." She admitted. "So, would you like a carriage home now?" Luna asked. "Nah, I think I'll float home. It's such a cool experience, it's like I'm there, but I'm also somewhere else at the same time, a million times over." I spoke happily. "Anyways, I just wanted to tell you guys thank you, so much." I said. "Oh, so how am I supposed to explain this to the girls?" I asked, causing the princesses to giggle slightly, most likely to my nickname of the Elements of Harmony.

"Just tell them the truth." Celestia said. "But you guys said to leave out the bad stuff, and I think shooting off a part of a unicorns horn is pretty bad." I said, to which Luna replied. "Will, she said tell them the truth, she never said tell them the whole truth." at which she winked at me. "Alright I guess. Alright, I guess I'm gonna head out. Bye guys." I said, turning completely into the shadowy mist and floating through the castle until I hit the entrance.

It took my about 20 minutes to get to Ponyville by floating, and once I got there I remembered something. "_Shit!_" I thought to myself "_Do I have work today?!"_" I said, floating off towards Sweet Apple Acres as fast as I could. Once I got there I was happy to see Applejack, Big Mac, Applebloom, and even Granny Smith out front of the house just soaking up the sun. I decided I might as well join them, and maybe explain what happened the last night to Applejack.

I decided to float down a ways on the road and re-form and then walk up to the house, rather than risk giving Granny Smith a heart attack. "Hey, what's up?" I called as I walked up to the group. Just like the first time we met Applebloom blushed when she saw me, which reminded me I still need to ask her about. But for the meantime, my mind was set on Applejack, who immediately marched towards me angrily. "You sure 'ave got some explaining to do!" She lectured. "I know, I'm sorry, it was just kinda a touchy topic at the moment when you brought it up. But, I can say that I will tell you now." I said, instantly lightening her mood at least slightly.

"Well, I guess I can kinda understan' where y'all was comin' from." She said. "Thanks, anyways is there a way you can get the girls here? I've got some things to show everypony after I explain about last night." I said. "Well sure, watch this. RAAAAAAAIIIINNNBOOOOOOWWWW" Applejack hollarred so loud my ears were ringing for a minute after. Or at least that's what I thought, but it turned out to be Rainbow's scream as she flew through the air and landed in a tree slightly to our left with an audible thud.

"What's up Appleja-Will! You have got some explaining to do!" She said. "I know, but I'm gonna explain it to everyone, so can you go round 'em all up?" I asked. "Well, I guess. But it better be good." She said before darting off in the direction of the town. After that the girls started showing up one by one, with the last one to show up being Rarity, who brought her little sister Sweetie Belle and her best friend Scootaloo. "Alright girls, I know that I owe you all an explanation, and here it is. As you know, I was kind of recruited into the army. Anyways, I was put in a special unit that is dedicated to helping you guys out." I began, earning a disbelieving huff and smirk from Rainbow, who stopped when she was nudged by Applejack, informing her that I was indeed telling the truth.

"Wait, there's a special unit designated to helping us?" Rainbow asked, to which I nodded. "Well you guys have been doing a terrible job then. I mean Twilight and Spike had to go through a cursed room to get that stupid Crystal Heart thing, couldn't you guys have done something about that." She started, only for my pained expression at the mention of it to cause her to stop. "Yeah… We did do something about that…" I said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Twilight asked. "Well the one you guys had to go through was a bit less… hardcore, as the original one." I said.

"How would you know?" Rainbow asked, sounding genuinely curious. "Well, because I was the one who got through it." I said with a sad tone, causing every ponies ears to flatten against their heads slightly in fear of what I went through. "What was it like?" Applebloom asked. "Oh, it wasn't too bad. There's not a lot that scares me." I said, tussling her mane a little bit, causing her to smile, while the older girls all frowned, catching the other side of what I just implied: Not a lot scared me, but what did was pretty bad.

"Why'd you go through?" Applejack asked. "Well, every pony did, I was just the only one who made it all the way to the Heart." I said. "Anyways, after I got to the heart the curse broke, and some of the unicorns were able to make a weaker version of it for you guys, just to be safe. After that I went home and slept for a few days, but then one day when I woke up everypony was gone. Turns out they heard that something was gonna happen and so they all went out and started checking out the town. I decided to go check out what was going on, and so I went to the room where the Crystal Heart was."

I decided to be completely honest with the girls if they asked, so I decided to try and get rid of their younger sisters for a little. "Hey you three, You wanna see something cool?" I asked, causing all three of course to simultaneously nod their heads. "Alright, but first I need you to bring me the biggest, reddest apple you can find, alright?" I said, causing them to all run off giggling and talking to one another.

"Sorry about that, but I do actually want to show you guys something when they get back." I said, causing the girls to all start to look curious. "Anyways, I went to the room where the Crystal Heart was, and I just hung out there for a while, until Twilight and Spike came in the room. Anyways after spike jumped out the window and Twilight and Sombra left the room I got down and started watching what was happened. Eventually I saw you guys going up against each other, and it looked like Sombra was gonna finish his spell first, so I-uh, I did something about it." I said.

"What'd you do?" Applejack asked. "You sure you wanna know? It's… It's pretty bad." I said. "Will, tell us." Twilight said, looking at me with reassuring eyes, as did the rest of the girls. "Well, when I saw he might finish first, I grabbed my rifle and, shot part of his horn off." I said, causing all of the girls to cringe, especially Twilight and Rarity. "Well, you did it for a good reason, so it can't be that bad." Rainbow said. "Yeah, you did it to save us." Fluttershy piped in. Similar comments came from all of the girls, and after that there was a brief silence, that was eventually broken by the girls' sisters coming back with a perfect looking apple if I ever did see one.

"Alright, well girls with what I just told you, a friend of mine picked up the shard and brought it back to Celestia and Luna, and they found some old spell book, and now," I said, rolling off my sleeve to reveal the red marks going up from the palm of my hand to my shoulder. There was a series of gasps. "Does it hurt?" Fluttershy asked. "Nah, it's actually something I'm happy I got. Watch this." I said as I began turning various parts of my body into the shadowy mist at a time.

The girls all recognized it as Sombra's, but they still found it interesting never the less. "Yeah, and it gets better." I said, using my levitation to lift the apple from the ground in front of Applebloom and make it orbit around her head. "I can use magic now too." I clarified. "Will, this is amazing. You just might be one of the first humans to ever use magic." Twilight said excitedly. "Oh there is so much I have to teach you!" She said. "Alright, I'm game." I said. "And Rainbow, maybe now we can race sometime?" I asked. "You bet!" She said enthusiastically. We went on talking like that for a couple more hours until it was getting late, and we decided to all go home. I slept on the couch of the Apple Family house, thinking to myself how quickly my life had changed so soon out of the colony. "And the funniest thing is, I wouldn't take back a thing." I mumbled to myself before passing out on the couch.


End file.
